futurefandomcom-20200229-history
War Algorithm (Project IV)
To add an algorithm for a specific conflict, head to this page: War Algorithm result page. War Algorithm Army Size * .01 per 1,000 civilians * Example: Francia has 1,000,000,000 citizens, so it's military would be 10,000,000 in total ** (1,000,000,000 * .01 = 10,000,000) * Although these military sizes could be considered implausible, it's meant for balancing purposes and not allowing one specific nation to be overpowered because it has a larger population. Location * Defending Nation: +10 * On Border: +8 * City near border +6 * No former presence, core of army away from battle: +0 Power Land is always applicable, Navy is only applicable when an attack on the coast is made. Air attacks must be plausible, if you have no air bases in the region you can't use it. * Large aerial assault capability +3.5 * Large naval assault capability + 3.5 * Large land assault capability +3.5 * Medium aerial assault capability +3 (if enemy has no aerial power) +2 (if the enemy has aerial power) * Medium naval assault capability +3 (if the enemy has no naval power) +2 (if the enemy has their navy stationed in or around the location) * Medium land capability +3 (if three or more times larger than enemy) +2 (if less than three times larger than enemy) * Small aerial/naval/land capability: +1 * Land, aerial, and naval is compounded. If you have large naval, medium air and medium land, your score is 9 or 7. You cannot have medium aerial and large aerial at the same time. * Power is averaged in a coalition war. * Power is a multiplier for development. Tiers Tier 1 * India * Union State * Northern China * United States of America * United Kingdom * Greater Germany * Persian Empire Tier 2 * Arab Federation * East Asian Union * Republic of China * Francia * Italy * Polish-Lithuania Commonwealth * Republic of Canada * Republic of Quebec * Greece * Kingdom of Iberia * Greater Croatia Tier 3 * Republic of Elysium * Holy Egyptian Kingdom * Malaysia * Central American Union * Romania * Ukraine * Martian Federation * Turkic Federation Tier 4 * Federal Republic of Hellas * South Africa * Theocratic Republic of Europa Tierless Any nation not listed above has no tier. Points: * Tier 1 nations get plus 20 * Tier2:+15 * Tier 3:+10 * Tier 4:+5 * 1 tier above enemy:+2 * 2 Tiers above enemy:+4 * 3 Tiers above enemy:+6 * 4 Tiers above enemy:+8 * Tier 1 invading a tierless nation: +10 * These are subject to change over time, though there are restrictions on movement. To push a nation out of a tier (IE you want to enter tier 1 or 2 but they are full) you need to have a larger economy and be all around better than them. Power Caps: Each Tier has caps on its power: * Tier 1:No Cap * Tier 2:8.5 * Tier 3: 6 * Tier 4:4 * Tierless:3 Strength * Your amount of troops divided by 100,000 (Ex: one million= +10) Motive * Economic (Gains land, resource, etc): +4 * Defending territory not owned by nation more than 20 years: +6 * Defending territory not part of heartland but held for more than 20 years: +8 * Taking territory of similar culture but not part of nation: +8 * Aiding an Ally: +10 * Pre-emptive Strike: +10 * Reconquest of core region: + 12 * Unification: +15 * Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/ destroy nation: +12 * Aiding Social/Moral Kinsmen who are being oppressed: +12 * Attacking to enforce political hegemony: +14 * Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack + 16 * Defending from nuclear armed nation that has a motive over five and has not yet used their weaponry: +16 * Defending from nuclear armed nation, regardless of motive, that has used said weaponry: +18 * Defending from attack that will wipe out nation and culture: +20 * Counter attack: +5 * Modifiers: * Non-democratic Government supported by people: +4 * Democratic government supported by people: +5 * Government not supported by people: -5 * Troop Morale high (requires motive over 10, chance over 6, and stronger development scores in at least one category): + 10 * Troop Morale low (any of the above: lower development scores in all categories, recent war penalty over 16): -10 * Fighting Guerrilla War: -10 attacker, +2 defender * Implausibility: -4 per implausibility * Undergoing revolt: -14 * No Government:-25 * Warning: Negative motive scores are possible!! * Lead nation's motive, not average. WMD's and Chemical Weapons * WMD on military: +5 * Chemical Weapons on military: +3 * More coming later Population * Greater than 5 billion +30 * Greater than 1 billion +15 * Greater than 500 million +5 * Less than 300 million + 2 * Larger than opponents: + 4 * 2x size of opponent's: + 5 * 5x size of opponent's: + 10 * 10x: +20 * Every further order of Magnitude (eg 20x, 30x): +30 * ONLY of the leading nations Landscape Knowledge of landscape: +10 for in one's homeland, +5 for warring in an adjacent nation, -1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you continent, -10 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent and in polar regions (unless the attacker is also polar) -6. * Urban warfare: Attacker -2, Defender +2 * Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island, the attacker - 4 and defender + gains 5. * Storming in to a desert, high mountains, or jungle the, attacker -3 and + defender gains 4. * Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -6 Allies * Leader Nations: +10 each participating * Military aid: + 5 each participating * Supplies: + 4 each participating * Cultural Support: +2 each participating * Vassal: -2 each participating * Vassal is an L:-5 * Withdrawal: - 2 each nation which was participating and then left * ex: China (L) Vietnam (M) France (S) Britain © Japan (MV) Korea (SV) = 10 + 5 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 1 = 24 * Please note that Vassals CANNOT give Cultural aid. Recent Wars Each war in the past 15 years where nation was a... * Leader: -8 * Military aider: -4 * Supplier: -2 Military, Economic and Infrastructural development Military, economy, and Infrastructure can be developed as the game progresses. Each turn you may develop 2 of the categories. 'Infrastructure applies only to defenders and is not multiplied by power. ' Development points last 20 turns each. NPC development is a bit confusing. NPCs develop in this order: Infrastructure-Military and Infrastructure-Economy, Giving them 10 points in Military adn economy and 20 points in Infrastructure. Treaty Breaking Attacker breaks non-aggression pact/treaty: -5 Attacker breaks alliance: -10 Multiple Fronts * -20 for fighting on two fronts * -15 for every front after Casualty Algorithm Army Size * Example: Canada has 400,000 troops. Quebec has 300,000 troops. Canada wins. * 400,000 * 0.95= 380,000 (Winner) * 300,000 * 0.80= 240,000 (Loser) * Examples given are base stats and their tiers have not been taken into account. Location * Defending Nation: +0.0 * On Border: -0.05 * City near border -0.05 * No former presence, core of army away from battle: -0.1 Tier Victory Modifiers * Tier 1: (Army Size) * (0.975) * Tier 2: (Army Size) * (0.95) * Tier 3: (Army Size) * (0.925) * Tier 4: (Army Size) * (0.9) * Tierless: (Army Size) * (0.875) Defeat Modifiers * Tier 1: (Army Size) * (0.9) * Tier 2: (Army Size) * (0.875) * Tier 3: (Army Size) * (0.850) * Tier 4: (Army Size) * (0.825) * Tierless: (Army Size) * (0.8) Power * Example: Canada has a power of 6. Quebec has a power of 5. * (Canada Army Size) * 0.95-(0.05) * (Quebec Army Size) * 0.80-(0.06) * The power of each belligerent deals 0.0X extra casualties to the opposition. Wars Category:Project IV (Map Game) Category:War Algorithm Category:Algorithms